Evil Minions
Evil Minions are Minions that are at the state of extreme mutation caused by the PX-41 serum entering their blood vessels. The Evil Minions are for all intents and purposes, made to be indestructible: they are immune to weapons like flamethrowers, guns, axes, and undercover police cars; and are able to withstand the explosion from swallowing a bomb. They will devour and destroy anything that gets in their way, including the above-mentioned weapons. Evil Minions can also repair themselves, and are very dangerous. In MYCUN 2, the Evil Minions will work for Carrie Underwood and Koba, as their henchmen. History Despicable Me 2 Soon after stealing the Arctic PX-41 lab, El Macho and Dr. Nefario begin to kidnap the Minions. When the Minions are injected with PX-41, they turn into Evil Minions and are planned to be stuffed into rockets that will land in various cities such as New York, Paris, Tokyo, Hoboken, and Moscow. Once this all happens it is likely that they will destroy and eat all the people in those countries and El Macho plans to treat all of the evil minions as his slaves. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario creates an antidote and mixes it into the awful-tasting jelly Gru is developing, and utilizes a rapid fire delivery system, returning all the mutated Minions to normal. Although one Evil Minion somehow escaped and appeared at Gru and Lucy's wedding; when the family were taking group pictures he roared in front of the camera on the last picture. MYCUN Although the Evil Minions do not appear in MYCUN, they were mentioned by Caillou who thinks that Carrie Underwood would probably make the Evil Minion clones, but she says no and the clones will have different colors and act like zombies, but they will find more purple Evil Minions and clone them as well. MYCUN 2 Coming soon! Appearance The Evil Minions are very different from regular Minions: having purple skin, long hairy arms, wild frizzy purple hair that spreads out like a mane, and big sharp crooked teeth. As they are wild and their appearance is in a feral state, they don't usually speak; rather they scream, roar, growl and snarl most of the time. Personality When the normal Minions are mutated by the PX-41, they are transformed into aggressive, wild, mindless, bloodthirsty, destructive monsters that are completely indestructible, and will eat anything in their path. Relationships Coming soon! Trivia * Ironically, the normal minion are referred to as Gru's evil minions in the first Despicable Me film. *All the Evil Minions change their uniform, except for Phil or Tom who is still on his maid uniform instead of black overalls with a white "M" as a logo. *Apparently, when a normal minion and an Evil Minion are shown in the same scene, the Evil Minions retain their love of bananas just like from their original forms and they will cause even worse of a disaster than normal minions when they see each other. *Some Evil Minions have more hair then others. *As seen near the end of Despicable Me 2, it is unknown how the last Evil Minion escaped or what become of him after, though is very likely he was soon cured with the antidote shortly after roaring at the camera. *Mike is the only Evil Minion with continuous transformation. (He didn't change his overalls even though he is an Evil Minion.) Also Mike did not change into his normal form with the antidote. Instead he coughed out the serum on the kittens (seen in Panic in the Mailroom) *As demonstrated by a mutated Kevin, evil minions may have a weakness to high pitched sound, such as Agnes's scream, which she unleashed when evil Kevin is about to eat her unicorn doll. Kevin was obviously in pain at the sound of her high pitched scream and it is reasonable to assume if the pitch is any higher and duration longer, it could've knocked him out. *The Evil Minions were originally going to appear in the first MYCUN movie, but they were cut and later kept in the second MYCUN film. Gallery Coming soon! References The scream of an Evil Minion and its actions seem similar to the Rabbids in the Rayman Raving Rabbids series. External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Minions Category:Minions Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Living Characters Category:Despicable Me characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:Universal Studios characters